First Date
by ThatRegularLlama
Summary: ((listen to First Date by Blink 182)) Claire and Gray have their first date on the mountaintop. Fluffy cute oneshot.


**Llama: **Another oneshot for HM 3 I was listening to Blink 182 so I decided to write this. I don't personally choose Gray, but I know a lot of other people do. So review!

* * *

"Gray, hurry up!" Claire yelled loudly, running ahead of me up the mountain trail. I would have hurried up, had my hands been free. I grumbled mostly to myself, but barely holding back the smile i had at watching her skip and spin through the grass. She was full of energy tonight.

We finally reached the top of the mountain, Claire impatient as ever. "Why're you so happy tonight?" I asked her, feeling a little annoyed as I set down the picnic basket and blanket.

"Because it's our first date, Gray!" she exclaimed, giving me the stink eye that I wouldn't acknowledge it as a date. But she did, so that was all that mattered to her. I can't believe I even agreed to this. I didn't even know what to wear.

I rolled my eyes but grabbed two corners of the blanket to set it out. The sun had already set so it was dark, but the sky was beautiful from the mountain. I had to admit, Claire did look rather beautiful tonight. Her long golden hair was down as usual, but she was wearing a simple black dress that reached her knees. The top around her bosom was lined with delicate lace, and the straps on it were thin. I could probably break the little straps easily, I thought to myself.

She sat down on the blanket, crossing her knees like a lady, I noted with approval. I liked people who had manners. "Gray, let's eat!" Her sudden order made me raise a brow at her. But I decided it wasn't worth my time to get mad about it and instead reached in my grandfather's picnic basket to pull out the things Claire had made herself. They looked delicious, I also loved a woman who could cook.

When we finished up, she put the trash back in the basket and sat back, looking pleased. Her amused smile made my stomach do little flips, I was a little ashamed at the less-than-innocent things she made my mind think up. But she wasn't ever going to know.

"Gray," she finally said softly, looking down with her hand placed at her hear, combing it down. "Do you like my stupid hair?"

"Of course," I told her without thinking. I almost slapped myself.

"Y-You do?" She looked so surprised, but much happier as she met my eyes. I gave in and nodded. She smiled wider, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"So beautiful," I accidentally thought out loud. I bit my lip to keep my thoughts to myself. She was reducing me to a mess, I thought bitterly.

Claire blushed deeply, choosing to study the stars instead. I thought I'd offended her at first, but she spoke so quietly, "is it okay if we hold hands?"

I was really taken by surprise at her request. I was excellent at blacksmith work, but I was terrible around Claire. I didn't even know why she chose to bother me everyday with these silly requests. And then out of the blue she asked if I'd want to a have a picnic with her on the mountain at nine. Saibara had agreed for me, I remembered how angry I was with him after she left. But I was happy that it was only me and her.

"Gray?" Claire asked uneasily. I pulled out of my thoughts, old habits kicking in.

"What?" I replied, probably too harsh because she looked away meekly.

"Nothing..." She trailed off.

Great, I upset her on our first date. I remembered her request and how shy she'd asked when, minutes ago, she was anything but. This probably meant a lot to her. I counted to ten, something I did when I was incredibly nervous, to calm myself and did the deed.

I grasped her hand quickly. It felt awkward at first, but it eventually felt natural when she twined our fingers together and her hand relaxed. She said nothing but I knew she was smiling. I was smiling too, after a minute of feeling shy.

"Let's make this last forever," I told her after what seemed like hours of silence. She nodded, both of us not moving for the longest time. I studied the stars, my thoughts to myself. I was getting nervous, because I knew a custom in the city, where she was from, was to kiss the girl after you bid farewell. I'd miss! She'll be so embarrassed!

"Gray," she breathed steadily, "I want to stay up more, but I'm so tired..."

"Alright, let's go home, Blondie," I used my recent nickname I'd given her. She acquired it herself and she hadn't really said anything about not liking it so I thought she didn't mind it. She yawned, standing up with me and helping me gather up the blanket. This time down the mountain, she carried the blanket in one arm, I carried the basket, and we both held hands. Once we reached her house, she handed me the blanket and stood at her door, brushing her dress off awkwardly.

I'd already made up my mind. "Claire," I said to get her attention. It worked, she looked up at me curiously. I leaned forward, giving her plenty of time to back away. When she didn't, I pressed my lips to her soft ones. They felt like pillows against mine, I thought with amusement and delight. She hesitated before returning the kiss shyly. Having stolen her first kiss, and her stealing mine, I broke the kiss and turned away to leave.

I heard her door close once I'd walked past her little blue mailbox. I looked up at the dark sky, watching the twinkling stars. It wasn't forever, but there'd be plenty more dates to make it last forever.

* * *

**Llama: **Sorry it was so short :P but it was cute, wasn't it? I dunno, you tell me! Took me an hour to write, so take like, five minutes out of your time to review this and maybe look at my other stories pretty please? Kay! Byeeee! Ohhh and in the near future, I'm doing a collab with HmLovee 3 look for it sooner or later. It'll be oneshot collections with CamxAsh as our OTP.


End file.
